¿Dónde están?
by Amaikurai
Summary: 4 chicos desaparecen sin dejar rastro. No serian los únicos. Kyle preocupado por Stan, y otros más descubren el porque. Style, Bunny, Creek, Tyde, Cartolovan, Bendy, Grophe y Dip. ONE-SHOT FELIZ SAN VALENTIN


**Asjkajskajs Feliz día del amor y al amistad OwO! Este es mi regalo(?) Seria mejor darles actualizaciones, pero solo la inspiracion me dio para esto... MALDITA Inspiracion D:**

**Les deseo o mejor en este día muchos abrazos y besos~ **

**Bueno disfruten**

**T**itulo: **¿Donde están?**

**P**arejas: Style, Bunny, Creek, Tyde, Cartolovan, Bendy, Grophe y Dip.

**S**umary: 4 chicos desaparecen sin dejar rastro. No serian los únicos. Kyle preocupado por Stan, y otros más descubren el porque.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

Miraba a todos lados preocupado, sabía que no debió de haber asistido y mejor haber salido en su búsqueda. Golpeo la mesa con las yemas de sus dedos golpeando ansioso; impaciente esperando que apareciera en la puerta en cualquier segundo solo debía esperar ¿cierto?

—Te pica la arena de la vagina, judío—se burlo un castaño haciendo una inesperada aparición que hizo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara.

— ¡Estúpido, culón!—bufo molesto fulminándolo con la mirada unos segundos. Sinceramente no tenía los ánimos de iniciar una pelea ignorándole olímpicamente paso la mirada sobre su hombro a la entrada de la clase.

—Preocupado por tu novio hippie marica—continuo con sus ataques Cartman. Pero sus sonrisa se borro al ver que no le ponía la mínima atención eso hizo que se enfureciera aun mas. —Kahl~—intento llamarlo y al no recibir repuesta golpeo la mesa y se regreso encabronado a su lugar, ya se las pagaría ese estúpido judío.

Mientras tanto Kyle seguía en su mundo mirando fijamente a algunos alumnos entrar pero ninguno de ellos era a quien esperaba algo escucho decir a Cartman de un marica aunque no le dio importancia sabia lo mucho que le gustaba a ese "fuertecito" molestarlo pero no tenía tiempo para responderle. Sus ánimos decayeron cuando observo al profesora Señorita Garrison entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Anqué cursaban la escuela superior seguía dando clases cuando se le prohibió estar en Kindergarden a ninguno le sorprendió.

—Muy bien alumnos, tomare la asistencia así que pongan atención—tomando su libreta comenzó a mencionar nombres. Uno por uno escuchándose un "presente" o cualquier sonido que dijera que allí estaban.

—…..Kyle Broflovski…

—Presente…—respondió nervioso.

—…Stanley Marsh…—hubo un silencio— ¿No está? Está bien…Saquen sus cuadernos de matemáticas…—comenzó a escribir unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón explicando algunos conceptos sobre estas.

Kyle recibió un papelito en su lugar cosa que lo sorprendió busco a quien se lo haya mandado pero ningún rastro, lo abrió leyendo su contenido.

_¿Sabes donde esta Kenny?_

_Butters_

Levanto la mirada para ver al pequeño rubio sonriéndole, Kyle negó con la cabeza haciendo que la sonrisa de rostro del menor desapareciera decepcionado.

Ahora que veía con detenimiento se notaba que no solo Stan y Kenny habían faltado a clases. Ambos no se presentaron en la acostumbrada parada de autobús, solo estaban él y Eric, peleando como siempre acudieron a la escuela esperando al menos ahí encontrar a sus otros dos amigos. Espero hasta el timbre de entrada y nunca se presentaron. Le preocupaba que algo le haya ocurrido, Stan siempre avisa que faltara o le cuenta todo.

Estuvo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que las tres primeras clases se habían esfumado rápidamente dando lugar al receso, tal vez ahí si los encontraría. Tomo sus cosas para dejarlas en su casillero y de paso investigar el paradero de Stan y Kenny. Distraído cayó al piso regando sus cosas por el lugar soltó un quejido de dolor, había chocado con alguien. Era Clyde que se encontraba igual que él y no se había fijado por donde caminada tropezando con Kyle.

—Lo siento fue mi culpa—respondieron al unisonó, rieron por tan loco momento y se ayudaron levantar mutuamente.

—¡GAH! Clyde ¿estás bien?— acudió su amigo al verlo caer rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo.

—No te preocupes Tweek, no paso nada—sonrio.

—¡ACK! Y SI TE ROMPIESTE LOS HUESOS AL CAER Y TU VIDA CAMBIA DRASTICAMENTE— inmediatamente comenzó a relatar sus paranoicas ideas.

—No pasa nada, ves—enseño mostrando que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Kyle los miraba fijamente en silencio parecían ser buenos amigos en realidad nunca le cayeron mal, ni si quiera el amargado de Tucker que compartía rivalidad con Stan.

—Oye Kyle ¿No sabes dónde está Token? No lo he visto en toda la mañana, ni siquiera se presento en clase—dijo con una voz preocupada.

— ¿Y C-Craig? ¡GAH!—exclamo Tweek nervioso, comenzó a jalarse unos mechones de su electrificado cabello.

El bermejo negó de nuevo como con Butters.

—Tampoco Kenny ni Stan han venido.

—NO PUEDE SER ¡ACK! Y SI EL GOBIERNO LOS SECUESTRO Y AHORA LOS ESTA TORTURANDO. ¡ESO ES DEMASIADA PRESION!— sus tics se volvieron un poco más violentos, porque no tener cerca a Craig era como no tener su preciado café.

—Calma Tweek—tranquilizo el castaño—Estoy seguro de que están bien. Gracias, Kyle.

—Por nada, avísenme si los ven.

—Igual—se despidieron ambos amigos y siguieron su camino en cambio Kyle decidió explorar la escuela completa, no podían esfumarse de la noche a la mañana ¿O sí? Se estaba volviendo igual de paranoico que Tweek, pensó. Agito levemente su cabeza despejando su mente.

Eso no había sido lo más extraño si no que ahora a la próxima clase no solo faltaban Stan, Kenny, Token y Craig si no que se sumaban Damien, Gregory, Bebe y Cartman. Los demás tenían la misma expresión confusa de Kyle, preguntándose a donde rayos desaparecían todos.

Al ser la última clase, el aburrimiento de la tediosa profesora les aburría con su baja estatura, la notoria verruga en su labio superior y sus gruesos lentes de fondo de botella sumado a sus largas pláticas de química. Genial nada mejor que no tener a los únicos que le ponían diversión al ambiente. Hasta Wendy permanecía en su lugar distraída jugando su lápiz la falta de Bebe hacia que no aguantara mucho estudiar.

Un anuncio los despertó del sueño en el que algunos habían caído.

_"Alumnos de la clase de química, salón 3-A: se solicita su presencia en el gimnasio"_

Sonó por el alta voz la voz de la secretaria.

Desconcertados dejaron atrás el salón tomando sus cosas ¿Ahora que hicieron? Se preguntaban el porque, si los más problemáticos (Criag, Damien, Cartman) no estaban. Fuera lo que fuera ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, empezaron excusarse entre ellos buscando la razón.

Kyle llego primero seguido de los demás abrió las puertas de la sala de par en par, dejando a todos completamente atónitos.

Los corazones volaban por todo el lugar adornándolo de colores como rojo, azul, verde, rosa. Comida, botanas y bebidas acomodadas en una esquina, en el centro yacían los "desaparecidos"

Stan, Token, Gregory, Kenny y Bebe sonreían dándoles una bienvenida amable, mientras Criag con su típica y monótona mirada buscaba entre los recién llegados al pequeño rubio. Cartman y Damien contenían unas miradas de fastidio adornados un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué?—por fin articulo Kyle que salía de su asombro.

—Feliz San Valentín—pronunciaron los anfitriones.

—Organizamos una fiesta para ustedes—explico Token.

—Y solo para ustedes—reconfirmo la rubia.

El primero en reaccionar fue Clyde que sin importarle lo que los demás dijesen corrió a su novio abrazándolo. Kyle se recupero y fue hacia Stan dándole un leve golpe en el hombre.

— ¡Oye!—exclamo sobándose el brazo por la repentina agresividad de su novio.

—Tonto ¿No sabes lo preocupado que estaba?—regaño.

—Si te hubiera dicho ya no sería un secreto. —respondió Stan.

—Kenny ¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto preocupado Butters.

—Me extrañaste.—se acerco y lo abrazo susurrando a su odio algunas cosas que hicieron al chico sonrojar.

—K-Kenny—su corazón latía con rapidez ante tales ideas.

— ¡GAH! Craig—corrió un rubio a los brazos de su protector Tucker, besándolo con desesperación.

—Váyanse a un motel—comento Cartman, para fastidiar recibiendo la seña obscena típica de Craig.

—Eric—al nombrado se le crispo la piel, ahí venia el regaño…

—No debes molestar a los demá…—cayo a su novio con sus labios. Si Kevin podría actuar como niño estricto y fastidioso como la mama de Kyle. Sin darse cuenta subía el nivel de sus caricias.

— ¡JA! Ahora quien debe ir al motel. —se burlo Damien recibiendo al igual que Cartman la seña Tucker por parte del castaño.

—Damien. —se acerco lentamente Pip con esa sincera sonrisa en sus labios, beso la mejilla del pelinegro—Gracias.—le abrazo, siendo correspondido pro el anticristo.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto Bebe tomando la mano de Wendy.

Ella correspondió con una sonrisa, asintió abrazando a la chica.

—Gracias—hablo la morocha, Bebe acaricio los largos cabellos de su novia. La separo lentamente y beso su frente con cariño.

—Te amo, Wendy.

—Te amo— respondió, ambas mirándose a los ojos completamente en su mundo.

Tanta cursilería y amor por aquí y allá lo empezaban a empalagar. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver el encuentro de Criag en serio deberían seguir el consejo de Eric, que ahora él también se agregaba a la lista.

—Yo se que tu también quieres. —apareció de la nada Gregory abrazándolo por la cintura.

Christopher se sonrojo totalmente por el atrevimiento del rubio mayor quien aun contenía esa sonrisa arrogante.

Comenzó a maldecir en su lengua natal, siendo comprendido por Gregory quien reía levemente ante tantos insultos que podía pronunciar. Utilizando también la técnica de calla y besa logro contener todas las blasfemias en el francés.

—Bien, Comencemos la fiesta!—grito animadamente Stan, a su lado Kyle rio por el comportamiento de su pacifico novio.

Todos se unieron al ambiente fiestero. En la mesa de comidas había de todo Tacos, café, oreos, botanas y bebidas.

—Oye Stan como lograron esto.—pregunto Kyle en medio de todo ese ruido levantando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado.

—Bien la directora accedió sin problemas, solo debemos tener el mejor promedio y lo de la secretaria Kenny se encargo de eso…

Kyle miro consternado a su novio.

—Bien, mentira sobornamos a ambas con dinero. Por cierto Necesito que me prestes para pagar un dinero a Shelly…

Kyle suspiro, en serio nadie cambiaba y menos ese 14 de Febrero.

* * *

¿y bien? Si soy mala para las cosas cursis(?) Pero así me gusta(?) Ok no ._. Sé que esto es algo sin mucho sentido pero es una idea que tube todo el día en mi mento y decidí escribirlo. Espero les haya gustado~

Un review podria ser lo mejor que pudieras hacer *-*

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
